


Camellia Sinensis

by frooit



Category: Once Upon a Time in Mexico (2003)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-05
Updated: 2012-12-05
Packaged: 2017-11-20 08:19:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 63
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/583232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frooit/pseuds/frooit





	Camellia Sinensis

An internet café somewhere in Mexico.

"Here."

A pause, an inspection, a frown.

"What's this?"

"Black tea."

" _Tea_."

"A blind man drinking tea is less suspicious."

"Is that a fact... A blind man drinking tea, with his dark, looming, scary Mexican buddy isn't suspicious."

"No."

"A blind man smoking is more suspicious than a blind man not smoking, I bet."

"Uh-huh."

"Fuck you."


End file.
